my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimi Ashur
Introduction Mimi Ashur is the daughter of King of Heroes. She was born through a deal he made with the villain Momma Moe. This however is unknown to her. She has spent her entire life as the daughter of a hero with one of the most terrifying powers. As a result of this she was often avoided in schools and shunned by most children. No one wanted their child to be turned into gold, by the daughter of the Gold Demon. Her only relief to this life of loneliness was her best friend Aries, who accepted her for what she was. When Aries joined Xifas, she joined as well. Personality Mimi is King of Heroes only daughter and the only person in the world he can touch directly. As a result of this he dolts on her often with affection and gifts. This over abundance of affection and things has warped Mimi into a bit of a narcissist. In her mind she is the center of the universe and everything should revolve around her. If things don't work in her favor it is unfair. If people don't want to talk to her then they are afraid of greatness. If she turned your dog to gold you should be happy for the improvement. Her high and mighty personality is not the result of her father alone. In her childhood she was often avoided by other children out of fear of her turning them into gold. She did not have Golden Shower, but the idea she might was enough to keep most children away. As a result of this Mimi began to to use pride as a way to cover up her hurt emotions and at the same time however she clung to the one true friend she had. Aries is hers and hers alone. Mimi is obsessed with Aries. Mimi's obsessions is not completely Yandere, but close to it. She thinks about him every hour and calls him at least three times a day. She goes out of her way to walk home with him from school even if she has to wait over three hours for his club activities. She goes out of her way to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him. When a girl does confess her feeling's towards him, which is rare, she makes sure she is there to make the confession as uncomfortable as possible, and to reinstate the fact that he is hers. She has gone so far as to turn a love letter into gold before once bought out a local candy store in order to prevent any girls from giving Aries chocolate on valentines day. Mimi has no desire to be a pro hero, nor does she care about the Xifas gang. Her primary focus is figuring out what Aries wants to do and aid him in his endeavors. When he joined the Xigas gang, she joined. Synopsis Mimi is a spoiled and obsessive girl who is in love with her best friend Aries. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Durability Due to the nature of King of Heroes job and his overprotective nature Mimi has been placed in self defenses class since she could first walk. Her father trained her himself in her early years to control and master her powers. He then trained her as she was growing up in a effort to prepare her for hero school. When he discovered she did not want to be a hero he still continued the training. He figured it would be good self defense in case villains came after her. Extra Skills Mimi is skilled with using the katana. When one joins Xifas one is given a katana. When Mimi received hers she gave it to Aries, as she already had one. Her father had taught her how to use a sword early in her life, and she had been training in a dojo as part of her hero training since she was very young. As matters of facts go Mimi taught Aries how to use as sword and the two spar with each other every morning. History Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Females Category:Students Category:Sword Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Xifas